


I didn't get my perfect fantasy

by stydiasforever



Series: Season 5A One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the men in Beacon Hills, Lydia's mom has to pick Stiles' father to go out with. Needless to say, Lydia is less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't get my perfect fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella short and probably really shitty but i promise the next one will be better!!  
> \---  
> (title from picture to burn - taylor swift.)

Lydia Martin traipsed through the foyer of the Victorian mini-mansion that was far too big for she and her mother. It had been a long and exhausting day, to say the least, and she was more than ready to relax for a few minutes.

Her week wasn't going so great already, between the finding-a-dead-body thing and Tracey on the loose doing god knows what. It didn't exactly improve her state of mind when she got her biology test back and saw a bright red 91 scribbled in the corner - this may have been good for most people, but by her standards a 91 may as well have been a fail. She figured it was a result of lack of sleep and inability to focus. It probably had nothing to do with having seen Stiles and Malia kissing in the hall a few minutes prior to writing the test.

Lydia strode into the kitchen, her mind on the bottle of red wine on the counter that her mother surely wouldn't notice was missing after she returned from her teaching job in Sacramento. She had one hand on the corkscrew and the other on the generously sized and priced bottle when she heard the sound of the front door swinging open. Her first instinct was to grab a knife and defend herself. She realized, however, that any murderer or supernatural threat likely wouldn't have A) used the front door or B) had a key to unlock it. This brought her to her second response: get rid of the wine.

She shoved the corkscrew in a drawer and put the bottle back in its original position just in time for her mother to walk through the entryway, bags of groceries in her arms.

"Hi, sweetheart, how was school?"

 _Oh, great,_  Lydia thought. _Other than the fact that the shy girl in Liam's English class has developed supernatural abilities and somehow escaped._

"It was fine," she replied monotonously. "I thought you were out of town again tonight?"

Natalie shook her head, proceeding to place the groceries into the fridge.

"I decided to come home for the night, I'll drive back later tonight," she responded. "Or tomorrow morning, depending on how this date goes."

Lydia ignored the implications of her mother's comment and rolled her eyes. It wasn't uncommon for her mother to go out with random men - their electrician, her fellow teachers, guys she met at the grocery store. Her mom was pretty popular among Beacon Hills' forty-somethings.

"So who's the guy this time? As long as it's not my former Spanish teacher again, feel free to invite him over here later."

Natalie chuckled, closing the fridge and turning to face Lydia.

"Actually, it's the sheriff."

Lydia didn't intend for her jaw to drop slightly or for her grin to shift into a frown, but her mother was clearly surprised by her reaction.

"I thought you loved John? I mean, you were practically living there last year and you always raved about him-"

"I do like him, mom," Lydia muttered. "It's not that. I just-Stiles is my friend. It could be kind of weird."

"Weird" was an under-exaggeration in this case. Her mind had already conducted a list of worst-case scenarios, finally fixating on the worst of them all: marriage. The sheriff was like a father to her in many ways, but the idea of having him as her stepfather made her want to puke. Having to accept that she and Stiles were just friends was hard enough; he couldn't be her _brother_  too.

"Sweetie, are you sure that's all that's going on here?" Natalie asked softly. "Because if you and Stiles are a little bit more than friends, I can call the date off."

Lydia opened her mouth to say yes, but she bit her tongue. As much as she dreaded the thought of her mother and Stiles' father even going on one date, she knew that her mother had sacrificed plenty for her and it was her turn to do the same. Also, based on her mother's dating record, the likelihood of a second date was fairly low and the chance of anything past that was next to nonexistent.

"No, mom, of course not. Go have fun." She smiled, glancing down at her phone as she heard it beeping. "I need to go meet Kira, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Natalie nodded, and Lydia ran to give her a quick hug before running out the door. She could only hope that her terrible luck when it came to Stilinski men ran in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mcmartinskis on tumblr!


End file.
